Quest talk:The Giants - Part III - Wrath of the Giant
Original Text This is the original text for this quest. Location: Hawklor adventure Requirements: Must have completed Part I & II Description: Jask-Jikarn has arrived! Leading a fearsome army of savage creatures, the formidable mountain giant has set about imposing his cruel will on the towns and villages that once paid tribute to his half-brother, Hawnley-Jakk. Armed with the one true hope of defeating his menace, you must escape from the clutches of his cunning minions, and brave a perilous journey to the town of Elmbridge, where a rendezvous with a mysterious ally -- and a final, desperate stand against the giant's savage might -- await you. Rewards: * 16 experience to Telekinesis (30+)/Fortification (30+)/Destruction (50+). * When you investigate the smoke: 8 experience to Divination when used, Separated Blade. * 32 experience to Restoration (30+) for healing the militiaman. * 16 experience to Illusion (30+) or 24 experience to Archery (30+)(8 for first goblin, 16 for second one) for bypassing the sentries. * 16 experience to Unarmed Combat (30+) when breaking the choke-hold. Once you reach the village you will have the option of attacking several positions; no random items were better than common quality with the occasional sturdy to very occasional superior. You also get 4 experience to Elementalism (50+)/Fortification (30+)/Telekinesis (50+) for deflecting the goblin bombs. Badger's Den Tavern 32 general experience. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. Mill 64 general experience, 33 combat experience for final goblin. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. Stables 65-129 combat experience for final goblin. 128 general experience. Random loot. Most opponents 3+ at MR 80, next-to-last opponent 4+. Meeting House 257 combat experience for final goblin. 256 general experience. Random loot. All opponents 3+ at MR 80. Church 154-385 combat experience for final goblin (4+ at MR 80). 384 general experience. Random loot. Access to the tunnels. All opponents except the last are 3+ at MR 80. Outskirts 8 experience for Archery, 65 combat experience for 5 ogres, Separated Hilt, 20ish gold tokens. Tunnels You must defeat the goblins in all the locations of the village before entering the tunnels. You will need to randomly check against Spirit in the tunnels (failure returns you to the entrance of the dungeon). Thievery (30+) can be used to hide from goblin patrols. Goblin patrols are 18+ for MR 67 and should be avoided if possible; however, they're 12+ for MR 80 and 3+ for MR 105, and give 257 combat experience when defeated. North and South routes are identical. * Medallion Of Mighty Misfortune from goblins encountered while fleeing the tunnels (all 3+ at MR 80). * Giantfell Blade is forged after leaving the tunnels if you have both the Separated Blade and Separated Hilt in your inventory. * 128 experience to Horsemanship to catch Kelwin * 8 experience to Divination for trying to gauge his intentions * 16 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Fortification (50+) when used to block Kelwin's attack. * 16 experience to Illusion (40+)/Gating (40+) when used to avoid the band of goblins. * 16 experience to Woodsmanship and Thievery for sneaking up the hill without the use of magic. 32 experience to Gating (40+), or 64 experience to Illusion (50+). (Illusion tested) * 128 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Elementalism (50+) or 256 experience to Thievery (60+) when used to steal the horn. * 256 experience to Fortification (50+) or 384 experience to Telekinesis (60+) when used to avoid the giant's strike. For completion: * 5000 gold coins * 4096 experience to general * 512 experience to All Skills and Powers * Medallion Of Blessed Fortune.